The Old Squad (History of Margovya)
The Old Squad is a 2013 Margovyan action-comedy crime thriller film by Knights of the Elements Pictures and Pankavuranov Pictures, and distributed by Margovyan National Pictures. It stars , , , , , , and , written by Oleg Kiskov, Genrikh Antonov and Yulian Markovsky, and directed by . The film was released on September 6, 2013, and has so far grossed a total of m1.54 billion as of November 3, 2013. Because of its high performance nationwide, Elemat ordered the film be released in the US on September 27, 2013, and on other countries worldwide starting on October 2, 2013. Plot Former assassin Faddey Grimaldov (Antonov), former drug dealer Marvik Rasapinsky (Pankavuranov), former thief Pavel Oslanov (Markovsky), former scam artist Ravil Nukorev (Baychenko), and former smuggler Ivan Shevchenko (Dumayev), five ex-criminals in their mid-fifties who don't even know each other, and wanted to change for the better and live their lives peacefully, coincidentally land on the same job as mechanics in an auto repair shop run by Mstislav Rumanov (Elemat), and there they meet his daughter Zarya (Kumilyova), who would be the five's common love interest. However, things would go wrong when one of their co-workers, Boris Zubolov (Ulyanov), who is also a professional thief who became the five's common rival back in the days of their criminal lives, breaks into Rumanov's house, kidnaps Zarya, and brought her to his house and kept her hostage inside his room. Zubolov demanded Rumanov a ransom of m500 million for the release of his daughter. Because of this, Rumanov calls the quintet and persuades them back into their old life in order to fill the 500 million-margot ransom needed in order to release his daughter from the custody of Zubulov. At first, the quintet refused to do the job, however, right after Rumanov promised them a reward of instant promotion, the five immediately conformed to the plan, naming themselves "The Old Squad". On their initial plan, they split up and think of ideas to obtain the 500 million. Grimaldov and Oslanov head on to a local bank to rob it, however, they failed and only managed to get m7500, right after they escaped from the cops in a very-long freeway chase that eventually brought them to San Fernando del Valle de Catamarca, Argentina, and they used the money to board a train back to Margovya. Meanwhile, Nukorev, Rasapinsky and Shevchenko devise a plan into tricking Lavrenty ( ), a high-paying but aggressive drug dealer, into buying one hundred kilograms of brown sugar (which they will try to pass off as coccaine) for 600 million margots, however, during the exchange, Lavrenty discovers that the coccaine is fake, and attacks the three, who had managed to escape, but without the money. Now faced with two opponent forces, the quintet finds them with only thirty-three minutes left before Zubolov kills Zarya. Thus, revealing himself a fast planner during his criminal life, Grimaldov pulls the other four into the ultimate plan. Nukorev disguises as , Zubolov's favorite actor, with Marvik as his "bodyguard", to stall the guards that guard Zubolov's house, and Zubolov himself, while Shevchenko sneaks in to be able to turn off all the alarms that Zubolov's men has set, and Grimaldov, with the help of Rumanov sneak in to Zubolov's room, where they kept Zarya hostage, and then free her. However, Zubolov finds out all about this, and the scene inevitably turned out into a massive shootout, eventually killing Rumanov on the spot, and Zarya escaping with Rasapinsky and Nukorev to the quintet's base, and leaving Grimaldov and Shevchenko in a standoff with Zubolov. Zubolov shoots Shevchenko near the heart, and Grimaldov shoots Zubolov in the face, seemingly killing him, and takes Shevchenko to their base, with Nukorev, Rasapinsky and Zarya waiting for them. Zarya, who reveals herself to have spent three semesters in medical school, treated Shevchenko's wounds. When the four wonder where Oslanov went, their base was suddenly assaulted by Lavrenty and his forces. As Lavrenty prepares to open fire on the Grimaldov and the rest, Oslanov suddenly arrives with one hundred kilograms of genuine coccaine, which he would later reveal to have been stolen at Zubolov's mansion. Right after the exchange, Lavrenty exclaims that the drug is fake, and prepares to open fire on Oslanov, but was shot in the head by Zarya. The six then takes the 600 million and the coccaine and drive away. While on a local diner, the five share their ideas on what to do with the money, all of which including taking Zarya on an exclusive date. Right before the argument between the five gets out of hand, Zarya admits to have a boyfriend (cameo by ), who coincidentally walks in to the restaurant and takes Zarya out. As the five were about to walk out of the restaurant, an old woman (cameo by ) immediately expresses her "love" for the five of them, and chases them as they run away, and as the frame freezes. Cast The Old Squad as Faddey Grimaldov, 25 52, a former assassin who have spent over four decades killing people in order to "sustain his daily needs" (a flashback shows young Grimaldov shooting a business empire magnate and his twenty-eight bodyguards one by one and then takws a briefcase worth of six million margots) as Marvik Rasapinsky, 23 53, a former drug dealer who has acquired a fortune by selling illegal drugs to drug lord all over the world, but has gone down right after a bunch of American agents trick him into selling marijuana into one of their undercover agents and then arrest him. He was imprisoned for fifteen years, and during the period, the DEA, together with the Margovyan drug enforcement agents broke into Rasapinsky's house, took over m424 billion accumulated over 10 years of drug dealing and "liquidated" the money, or at least according to the cops who took them. as Pavel Oslanov, 19 57, a former thief who has revealed himself to have been stealing from people since pre-K (a flashback shows young Oslanov stealing jewelries pierced in his grade school teacher's (cameo by ) "organs", and throwing up afterwards) as Ravil Nukorev, 18 58, a former scam artist who wanted to be an actor when he was in high school, but ends up using his acting skills to steal from people (a flashback shows Nukorev in college tricking his former bully into giving him m10,000) as Ivan Shevchenko, 16 60, a former smuggler who has spent his life selling contraband products all over the world (a flashback shows Shevchenko in 1990 getting tricked by a merchant in Australia into selling 's "wedding vegetables" as Lubov-69 bullets, which was contraband in Margovya during that time) Supporting Cast as Zarya Rumanova as Mstislav Rumanov as Boris Zubolov as Lavrenty Production Background Production Casting Filming and Promotion Release Soundtrack Critical Response Sequel Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Humor